Lo que hacen los celos
by Chisheccid
Summary: A veces los celos nos hacen ver cosas que no son verdad, o a malinterpretar las más inocentes de las escenas... Es eso o definitivamente la mente ya no es tan pura... Eso es lo que Sanji descubrirá


Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda, yo soy solo una loca fan del SanUso

LO QUE HACEN LOS CELOS

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan estar allí encerrados?- Se preguntaba Sanji verdaderamente molesto mientras miraba desde la cocina al puesto de vigía que podría considerarse la habitación permanente del espadachín.

Estaba tan claro como el agua, el cocinero estaba más que celoso pero no lo quería admitir, no era para menos, ya había pasado más de una semana desde que este par se encerraba en el cuarto durante tres horas antes del almuerzo, dos después del almuerzo y una justo después de la merienda y para rematar, Zoro ordenaba estrictamente que nadie los molestara.

Tan solo de pensar en aquel hecho hacía que la sangre le hirviera con total furia, ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo para que no quisieran ser molestados?

Otra vez las dudas, aquella inseguridad, celos y lo peor de todo: No tenía derecho de sentir nada de aquello ya que solamente eran compañeros, amigos, y nada más que eso.

Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho cuando tuvo la oportunidad en aquella noche en la cual se habían pasado de tragos y Usopp estaba tan a su merced, con los tirantes desacomodados y la camiseta a medio sacar. Aquel pensamiento logró sacarle un prolongado suspiro que lo hizo reaccionar: ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí parado mientras su rival le estaba quitando de las manos a su ser más preciado? Se dejaría de tonterías e iría directo al grano. Abriría la puerta, le diría al marimo sus cuatro verdades y se llevaría a Usopp a otro lado para confesarle su ¿Atracción?

-Si idiota, es solamente atracción- Se repetía Sanji mientras se dirigía con paso firme y decidido hacia el lugar en donde aquellos dos ya estaban más de las tres horas establecidas, y es que había sido su culpa… Por estar pensando en ellos, la comida había quedado de lado y sabía a ciencia cierta que hasta que él no anunciara la hora del almuerzo, ese par se quedaría allí todo el tiempo necesario para… ¿Para qué?

Ese "qué" era el temor de Sanji… Las piernas le flaquearon estando a centímetros de la puerta pero prontamente trató de recuperarse para acabar lo que tenía propuesto; estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó algo que realmente lo dejó petrificado.

-No tengas miedo, debes agarrarlo con firmeza, como te enseñé la otra vez.- Decía Zoro con un tono que denotaba cansancio.

-Es muy grande, Zoro.- Se quejaba Usopp de una manera poco común para ser él.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde, luego hasta te va a gustar sentir esa sensación.- Otra vez Zoro haciéndole aquella proposición indecente, ¿Qué se creía ese marimo?

-Ok, ok pero debes ayudarme- Sanji no lo podía creer, Usopp accedía de buena manera, inclusive le coqueteaba para que lo ayudase en la tarea de… ¡Ah! No quería ni mencionarlo.

-Eso, así se hace… Tienes talento- ¿Talento? ¿Zoro le decía que tenía talento? ¿A cuántos había pervertido ya? Y ahora estaba tras Usopp que era apenas un niño que no sabía nada de la vida, peor del amor y mucho menos del placer carnal… Lo que más le dolía era que Zoro se estaba llevando el mayor placer de ser el primero que lo estaba llevando por esos caminos.

-Ahora si te voy a enseñar lo bueno- ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Pegó la oreja a la puerta.- Apoya las manos en el suelo.

-¿Así?- ¡Y lo preguntaba de manera inocente! ¿Acaso no sabía lo que Zoro pretendía hacerle?

-Sí, así pero separa las piernas un poco.

-Pero es que es incómodo.- Eso Usopp niégate Pensaba Sanji.

-Solo hasta que ganes experiencia, luego te dejaré hacer lo que yo hago.- Maldito pervertido hijo de…

-Está bien.- No Usopp, no caigas ante él tan fácilmente.

-Separa más las piernas y aguanta ¿Si?- Qué manera más descarada de pedirlo.

-Zoro, me duele demasiado.- Era evidente que Zoro no tenía compasión por nadie, ni siquiera por un muchachito casto que se entregaba por ingenuo.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.- Parcamente se lo había dicho, ¿Acaso era en extremo insensible?

-No, ya no más, me duele demasiado, mejor cambiemos ¿Si?

Escuchar al pobre de Usopp sufriendo de tal manera ante semejante bestia salvaje lo hería demasiado, pero era mortal el saber que Usopp se entregaba a él sin reparos, sin dudas, y era el colmo que él, al saber que toda esperanza estaba perdida, se quedaba allí mortificándose, sin dudas, era un masoquista.

-Está bien, pero para la próxima te tocará aguantar más tiempo si quieres…

-Lo sé, lo sé Zoro, pero vamos despacio, te aseguro que quiero llegar a lo máximo.

-Pero ya basta de charlas, ponte en cuclillas y separa las piernas.

-¿Otra vez?

-Es la única forma Usopp, ya te lo dije

- ¿Así?- Usopp tiene el complejo de niña virgen

-Perfecto… Ahora muévete de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Así Zoro?

-Más rápido- Se escuchan jadeos por parte de Usopp

-Más rápido Usopp, con fuerza.

-Pero Zoro, no tengo equilibrio.

-Para eso mis manos están en tu cintura, así que muévete más rápido.

Jadeos por parte del espadachín y el tirador. El ego de Sanji cada vez más partido pero seguía allí para saber en qué condiciones se encontraban y ver si podía cambiar en algo la situación. Luego hablaría con Usopp y le diría que Zoro solo estaba jugando.

-¿Ahora puedes sentirlo?- Preguntaba Zoro.

-Si, al principio duele pero luego… Ya es otra cosa, sigue doliendo pero es un dolor que extrañamente me gusta.

-Lo sé, también pasé por lo mismo con mi sensei.- Lo sabía, Zoro era toda una Zorra y ahora busca ser un macho Cada vez Sanji se sorprendía más por las confesiones que se estaban dando dentro de ese cuarto.

-Espera, ya me cansé, mejor acuéstate y pon las piernas en mis hombros… Vas a sentir una ligera presión pero es lo mismo que estábamos haciendo.

-Hey Zoro, esto se ve demasiado raro, cualquiera que entre interpretaría mal las cosas ¿No?

¿Interpretar mal las cosas? Ahora si Sanji estaba más que desorientado, ¿Mal interpretar las cosas? Aquella frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Pues que malinterpreten, tú y yo sabemos que no estamos haciendo nada malo y eso basta.

¿No era nada malo? ¿Lo decía en serio? Bueno, en verdad no era nada malo pero las palabras recientes ya no encajaban en el contexto que Sanji había tomado.

-Por cierto, ya debería ser hora que Sanji llamara a comer, ¿No te parece?

-Sí, ese cejas rizadas ya se ha demorado demasiado, debemos recuperar energías después de haber entrenado tanto, es de vital importancia.

¿Entrenado? ¿Entrenamiento?

-Y Zoro, ¿Puedes apartarte? Lo menos que quiero es que alguien entre y confunda la situación, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

-Oh sí, lo siento…

Las maderas crujen suavemente dando a entender que estaban alistándose para salir.

Al fin salir… Un momento- Pensó Sanji- No pueden encontrarme aquí fisgoneando, me delataría y no quiero eso, es más… Aún no tengo listo el almuerzo.

-Ah sí, Usopp- Decía Zoro en un tono un tanto ¿Nervioso?- Con respecto al entrenamiento de hoy en la tarde…

-¿Dime?

-No lo tendremos, Robin me pidió que la ayudara con sus ejercicios.

-Claro Zoro, no hay problema.

Con todo aquello Sanji podría estar tranquilo, ahora el problema mayor radicaba en preparar algo nutritivo, excesivo y delicioso en menos de cinco minutos; y dado que era uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo… Lo hizo.

EXTRA

-¡Robin y Zoro están haciendo bebés!- Luffy corría por todo el Merry gritando aquello a los cuatro vientos.

-No Luffy, has entendido mal… - Explicaba Sanji calmadamente recordando los momentos incómodos que había vivido.- Solo están entrenando.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ellos pueden entrenar desnudos y yo no?- La inocencia de Luffy nunca tendría fin definitivamente.

FIN

_Terminado al fin._

_He andado con esta idea desde que mi amigo Chrno (Qsps jaja, últimamente aparece mucho en las dedicatorias o en las notas finales o principales) me contaba de las frases en doble sentido que se mencionan en el gimnasio a donde el asiste y pues ¡Bingo! La idea se me plantó en la cabeza como que un ovni me hubiera abducido y me hizo inseminación artificial (de ideas claro está Producto de ver evidencia ovni en las noches, ya me pasan varias cosas por ese chistecito). _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, un agradecimiento especial a Chrno y Pipe Fénix por haberme dado las pautas de las posiciones de los ejercicios en el gimnasio._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Suerte!_


End file.
